


he doesn't know

by I_Likes_This



Category: Original Work
Genre: 7months in, Author is projecting onto tommyinnit really but there's no names, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, dw it's school shit, i'm just. dealing with it, quarantine be hitting me hard, vent fic, you can imagine anyone you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This
Summary: i'm okay. just spat out some thoughts while sad. might get taken down soon.
Kudos: 4





	he doesn't know

He’s falling. He’s falling and falling and falling, drowning in an inky sea with weights tied around his legs. There’s nowhere to swim. No light. Can he swim? Does he know how to? Where is the surface anyways? Is there one? There’s one light, one, suddenly in the distance, but it snuffed out quickly.

Are there other people here? Where are they going? How are they swimming? They’re floating while he falls and there’s nothing they can do to help, strange faces reach for him but they cannot grab hold, cannot help, and he continues to fall.

Is there a bottom? 

He is so lonely. 

The faces stare, and speak, but they cannot fully help. The supposed floats have become rocks, filled with disappointment of failure that makes them heavier than the rest. 

Why hasn’t he seen anyone?

  
  


He is so cold, so lonely, so lost and afraid. How can anything help?

He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know anything, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm okay. just spat out some thoughts while sad. might get taken down soon.


End file.
